


Gaze Upon Me

by Glasswingsndreamz



Category: Naruto
Genre: Body Worship, Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glasswingsndreamz/pseuds/Glasswingsndreamz
Summary: You're feeling a little insecure about the way you look. Yamato is more than happy to show you exactly how much he loves and desires you.





	Gaze Upon Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreakyPseudWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakyPseudWriter/gifts).



> This is a shout out to Jojo for being my inspiration and motivation. Thank you for all the amazing writing you've done. I hope you enjoy this little piece I wrote for you as thanks.

You stood in front of the full body mirror, staring into the reflective surface. At the time you had loved how the lacy, black, baby doll lingerie looked on you at the store. You had felt gorgeous and hot in the lacy material. It had even been on clearance when you bought it which was an extra bonus. You could only imagine how your lover would react when he saw you wearing it. Not only had you bought it for him but for you as well. You had felt amazing in it. 

Now you could only point out the flaws in your appearance as you stared into the mirror. On closer examination you thought that your breasts looked odd in the lacy bra top. The silky material below it was see-through and clearly showed off your stomach. You didn’t even want to go onto that topic. At least the matching lace thong looked decent for the most part.

At that moment in time you felt uncomfortable. It felt like you were only a kid dressing up in a grown up's clothing. It felt off and no matter how hard you’d try it just wouldn’t look good or right on you.

It would probably be best to take it off now before Yamato got home. Just pretend that this hadn’t happened.

Originally you had planned on surprising him. He had just gotten back from a mission a couple of days ago and you wanted to take the time to ‘thank him’ for all his hard work for the village. You knew he wouldn’t be disappointed if you didn’t have sex with him, but you’d be lying if you said you didn’t want it for yourself too.

Before you could begin stripping off the flimsy outfit you heard the sound of the front door opening. As quickly as possible you jumped onto the bed and threw the covers over you. Pulling the sheets up to your chin, you hid your body completely.

“I’m home!,” Yamato said from the other room. “[Y/N?]?” you heard him call your name.

“I’m in the bedroom!” you shout loud enough for him to hear. A moment of silence followed before the bedroom door was pushed open.

His expression changed to one of worry when he saw you hidden beneath the covers.

“Are you feeling alright?” he sat beside you on the edge of the bed, placing the back of his hand against your forehead in order to check your temperature. 

“Yeah I was just feeling a little tired,” you lied, pulling the covers closer against your body. You hoped he’d buy it and leave you alone long enough to get changed.

“Had a rough day?” he asked, using his hand to rub your back in a soothing manner. Already you were starting to feel guilty for lying. All he wanted was to make sure you were okay. He always treated you well and did so many little things for you that showed how much he loved you. It shouldn’t be this hard to return the favor in some way. It almost made you feel like a coward for hiding yourself. He was the sweetest man you knew. How you ever scored such a person was a miracle to you.

“No, it wasn’t bad,” you admitted. It really wasn’t a bad day at all. The only person who had ruined it was yourself.

“Do you think you might be getting sick? Or are you feeling a bit depressed?” he asked, still concerned. You knew he’d do just about anything to take care of you. That’s just the way he was.

“I’m just feeling a little down right now I guess,” you said, unable to look him in the eye. “I’m sorry,” your lips quivered. Why did this have to be so hard?

“What’s wrong?” there was no judgement in his eyes. There was only worry and love. That only made the urge to cry stronger.

“Why do you want to be with me? You could have anyone you want. There’s so many other girls who are prettier and smarter than me. I’m not even a shinobi like you. I can’t ever compare to you,” you blurt out the words. It couldn’t be helped. The insecurities and worries had built up, leaving your heart aching. You hated this feeling. The last thing you wanted to be was clingy and needy. That only made you fear that he would leave you for being like this. You didn’t want to push him away with your insecurities and neediness but fuck it hurt. It hurt feeling like you weren’t enough despite his assurances that you were more than enough and all that he loved. No matter what you couldn’t help it and that’s what made it worse.

Yamato seemed genuinely surprised by the question.

“I don’t know why you think that way. I can’t believe you agreed to be with me in the first place,” he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I’m sorry I can’t tell you that you’re the most beautiful person in the village or the smartest or the toughest, but that’s not what is important. If someone were to ask me to choose between the most beautiful woman in the world and you I hope you know I’d always choose you. You’re beautiful in my eyes. You make me laugh and smile. You’re always by my side and picking me up when I’m down,” he continued stroking your back as he spoke. “I want to be with you and only you. It doesn’t matter that you’re not the best at everything. You’re the best at making me happy. Isn’t that more important? I hope I make you as happy as you make me at least. I love you a lot [Y/N] and I don’t ever want you to question that.”

“I’m sorry for being like this. I love you too,” you croaked out. It was hard to speak the words with the way your throat felt as if it was closing up. You were close to being on the verge of tears.

“Don’t ever apologize for being yourself,” he spoke sternly. “I love all of you. I’m not perfect either. You know that better than anyone.” 

You couldn’t help but laugh at that. It was true you had seen him go through embarrassing situations. Not to mention all the stories he had told you. He may be a highly skilled shinobi but he was a dork. Your dork that you loved more than anything.

“Thank you for making me feel better. I hope you know I love you too. Every part of you,” you said.

“What made you think about all of this in the first place? Did somebody say something?” he asked with furrowed brows.

“Well it’s a funny story actually,” you laughed nervously. It seemed stupid now to say out loud. Your thoughts had gotten to the best of you. You had been the one to tear yourself down, but it had been unavoidable. “I wanted to surprise you, but the longer I was alone the more I thought about the way I looked…”

He still seemed confused and genuinely curious.

Taking in a shaky breath you slipped out from beneath the covers to stand tall before your lover. He was left in breathless awe, lips parting slightly as his eyes raked over your body. It wasn’t a lecherous gaze. No it was full of appreciation and adoration as well as a mix of love and desire. That alone made you feel beautiful. It helped ease your earlier anxieties.

“Is that... for me?” he spoke breathlessly. Subtly he brushed his palms against the comforter of the bed, wiping away the sweat now building up. You did however catch the way his throat bobbed as he gulped. Perhaps it was a good thing he had remained sitting on the edge of the bed after all.

“Well I don’t think it’ll fit you,” you tease, feeling much more confident than you had moments ago. He smiled at that comment before gesturing for you to come closer. You obeyed the silent command until you were between his legs. 

“You look stunning, with or without this on,” he said, reaching out so that his hands hovered over your hips. The silky material that covered them went down barely past your butt. It wasn’t hard to decipher his worries of harming the clothing you wore with how flimsy it was. Gently you placed your hands on top of his and guided them so that they rested on your hips.

“I’m glad you like it. I promise you won’t tear it. It’s a lot stronger material than you think,” you reassured him.

“Is it alright if I touch you?” he asked for permission.

“Of course! I just put your hands on me you dork,” you laughed as you placed your hands on his chest. “I want you to touch me. Please.” he shivered at your words.

It was hard to picture those hands covered in blood, more than capable of snapping someone’s neck with ease, as he cupped your cheek with a feather like touch. He touched you as if you were made of glass, able to crack or shatter if he used enough pressure. Those hands that had killed touched you with such a gentleness that you could cry.

The feeling of his lips on yours was addicting. They felt perfect against yours, moving in a way that you had grown so used to. After not seeing him for weeks it felt like relearning the lyrics of a song you knew from the bottom of your heart. Your body ached for even more as you pressed up against him between his legs.

The bulge between his legs, pressing back just as hard against you, was a sure sign of how badly he ached for you too.

Desperate with a need to touch him, you reached between your bodies to grasp at him through his pants. His response is immediate, groaning loudly against your mouth and bucking against your hand.

You’re surprised when suddenly your hands are held above your head and he’s no longer sitting.

“I want to take care of you first,” his words make you shudder. You can feel his warm breath against the shell of your ear. You nearly melt when his lips latch on the sensitive patch of skin beneath your ear.

The air leaves your body in surprise when you’re lifted up and placed onto the bed with care. Before you can even blink Yamato has you straddled.

“You’re so beautiful [Y/N],” he said, leaning down to place a kiss to your lips. “You mean the world to me,” he pressed a kiss to your forehead. “I want to be the one who makes you laugh all the time. I love hearing you laugh. It shows me how happy I make you.” a kiss to your cheeks. 

“I want to make you smile all the time. I love your smile. You have no idea how much it affects me. It’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. I hate to confess that at times I find myself jealous when you share that smile with other men I fear may steal you away. I’m a weak man and I hope you can forgive me. Your smile brings joy to those around you and I feel lucky to be the one who sees it the most,” he said while he kissed his way down your neck. Those words alone took your breath away. The added action of peppering kisses along your neck only proved to turn you on further. It left you weak in the knees and you were more than grateful that you were already laying down on the bed.

“I apologize if it makes you uncomfortable but I really love your body,” his hand grazed your thigh before tracing over your belly and up between your breasts before going back down to rest on your waist. “I love the way it fits so perfectly against mine when we’re laying in bed together and you’re curled up against me. There’s nowhere I’d rather be than by your side. Forgive me for saying so, but you fit perfectly around me in… other ways as well,” he stumbled over his words. You adored the way his face heated and he looked away in mild embarrassment. It wasn’t hard to tell what you meant as he subconsciously brushed his thumb along the area between your legs. It would be so easy to slip his finger beneath the flimsy thong you wore. The fabric barely covered anything which was a bonus for you at the moment.

“Is it alright if I touch you?” he asked for a second time, his hand rising from between your legs to just below your breasts.

“Please,” you nearly whimper. At this point you’re desperate for him to touch you and grope at your body. Already you were starting to soak through the thong you wore.

His hand cupped your left breast before doing the same to your right. “You’re the perfect size to me. I can’t believe that I have the privilege of touching you like this,” he pressed a kiss against your collar bone.

“I know you wore this for a special reason, but would it be alright if you took it off for me? I want to see all of you. Please,” he asked.

There was a bit of hesitation on your side. Wearing something that made you look a lot sexier than normal was a lot different than being completely naked with all your flaws uncovered. He had certainly seen you naked before but it still didn’t quite stick in your head that he was attracted to your body when you were completely bare. Finally you nodded your head and Yamato moved to give you room to take off your lingerie. With shaky hands you pulled off the cute piece of clothing. You paused when you gripped at the edges of your thong before you slowly pulled them down as well until you laid completely naked before him. You held your breath as you watched him take in all of you with his dark eyes.

“Wow I’m so lucky,” he said before straddling you once more. You blushed at that statement, choosing not to comment. You knew he’d only protest if you disagreed. 

Your body stiffened as he kissed your neck once more. Slowly you relaxed as he made his way down to your collarbone and between your breasts. Instinctively you arched your back as his mouth hovered above your left breast. He seemed deeply amused by your physical reaction. Without warning his latched around your nipple. You moaned loudly, arching further as his tongue swirled around the pink bud. Using his other hand, he toyed with your other one. Teasingly he circled around your hardening nipple with a single finger before pinching it experimentally.

You hated when he pulled his head away from your breast to speak. “I love how your body reacts to me. I appreciate how you show me how good I make you feel,” you could tell he was feeling smug, but you decided you didn’t care all that much when he returned to giving your sensitive nipple his attention again.

Sooner than you’d like he continued to kiss his way down your stomach. The arousal you felt only built as his soft lips made their way down lower and lower. He inched back until his head was nearly between your thighs.

“Your stomach is so soft. It’s a reminder of how different we are. I’m so grateful that I know you’ll be here and safe when I come home. I don’t have to worry about you going off on a mission. That you might not come home. I’m sorry you have to suffer those worries instead. I know that despite how soft you may be you’re strong. I have no doubts that if I was killed that you’d hunt down my body, raise me from the dead and kill me a second time,” he laughed nervously. What a way to kill a mood. 

You were taken by surprise when his lips pressed against the pair of lips between your legs without warning. Throwing your head back against the pillow you cried out in surprise.

“Sorry! Are you okay?” he raised his head in a snap, eyes full of worry.

“Yes!” you reassure him. “Do that again, please.”

He lowered his head but kept you waiting. “I’m sorry for not being able to hold back. I’ve wanted to taste you all day. I love being between your legs. I love hearing the noises you make and the faces you make. You look like a goddess when you come for me.”

You yelped when you felt his lips on you. It turned into a low moan as his tongue ran down your slit. Instinctively your hand flew to his head, fingers tangling into his hair. In response he buried his face against you.

The whimpers that came from you as he licked up and down along your labia was downright embarrassing. You were a mess when he plunged his tongue within you. He pressed a hand against your abdomen to keep you from bucking against him. His other arm was wrapped around your leg to keep you further in place. You flinched hard when you felt his other hand began to lazily tease your clit.

“Yamato,” you gasped out his name as you squirmed beneath him. It was almost too much stimulation. Subconsciously you pushed his face harder against you core. Yamato was eager as ever to pleasure you, switching between swirling his tongue in certain patterns between your lips and running his tongue along your slit. Gently he nibbled and sucked at the sensitive flesh.

You were ever so grateful when he removed his palm from your abdomen to sneak it down between your legs. You were ashamed how loud you moaned and cried out when he pushed a finger inside. Expertly he curled his finger within you to rub at your g-spot. You were a whimpering and squirming mess as he had his way with you.

“Please!” you gasped out.

“Please what?” he took his mouth from you for only a moment to speak.

“More,” you bucked your hips forward to prove your desperation. Fuck you wanted more than his mouth and a finger. You needed all of him.

However, he only added another finger instead. Still it was more than enough to bring you to the edge. His skillful fingers plunged in and out of you rapidly as he kissed and licked his way up and down your slit. The whole thing was messy. His saliva had mixed thoroughly with your own wetness. His chin was slick with your arousal. The fingers he used to pleasure you moved within you with incredible ease, further proof of your undeniable desire.

It was obvious how well he knew your body, almost better than you did. It was in the way he hit that special spot in you every time. It was the way he brought you so close to orgasm in such a short amount of time. 

“Fuck! I’m going to-! Yamato!” you cried out as it hit you all at once. You came hard against his fingers. Not once did he slow down his ministrations, continuing to push his fingers in and out as you came around him. His face remained buried between your legs, tasting you eagerly. Your fingers grasped at his hair harshly before your grip relaxed as your orgasm began to fade.

“Feeling better?” he asked in a teasing voice. You couldn’t believe how attractive this man could be as he licked his lips clean of your wetness. 

“Yes. God. Thank you so much,” you said, pulling him by his shirt collar. He followed your movements until he was hovering over your body. You eagerly pulled him down for another kiss, not caring at all about the taste of yourself on his lips. 

“You know what I actually wanted was to treat you instead,” you frowned when the two of you parted.

He shrugged, smiling down at you. “Well I got exactly what I wanted.” you blushed at his words.

You did your best to turn the tides and pin him down instead. You were fully aware that he let you do it and even helped you with it. With him being a shinobi from a young age there was just no way you’d be able to overcome him with strength alone. Regardless you took the small victory and leaned down to kiss him.

“Now let me return the favor.”


End file.
